


I See You (Let Go)

by misterdyo



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Triangle, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, bad grammar lol, chingu line, exo as engineering students!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterdyo/pseuds/misterdyo
Summary: Kyungsoo really loves Chanyeol but Chanyeol truly hates Kyungsoo and he really likes Jongdae. Jongdae really loves Kyungsoo.Baekhyun is around too.





	I See You (Let Go)

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a WIP like I have been thinking about this concept for a while. For now, I don’t have draft for this fic, nor do I write any outlines for this. I’m anticipating the ending as much as you guys but lol let’s see where it brings us to.
> 
> P/S: As yall can see, I have bad grammars and bad word structure. If yall want to help me beta this fic, you are very much welcomed! Please dm me at @misterdyo on Twitter!
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

Chanyeol squints his eyes as he furrows his brows as an act of disapproval at what Kyungsoo is doing right now. The shorter places the diode in reverse bias position when the diode in the circuit diagram is in forward bias. He gets that Kyungsoo is one of the average cgpa kids in their class but...to mistakenly read the schematic diagram...it’s really unacceptable...

“That’s wrong. The diode is in forward bias. Look at the diagram carefully for god’s sake, Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said, his jaw clenches tight in distress. He isn’t usually like this. He really doesn’t mind people making mistakes and Chanyeol will gladly help them correct their mistakes but Kyungsoo, there’s something about this small guy that ticks him off. Like, he always gets mad frustrated at whatever the things Kyungsoo do, even when Kyungsoo is doing nothing.

Chanyeol has been in the same class as Kyungsoo for three semesters now, and even though they are really not close, he really doesn’t like Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol knows why he doesn’t like Kyungsoo. His best friend slash crush, has a huge crush on Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo always treats Jongdae badly. He always turns down Jongdae’s ideas without listening to it completely whenever there’s group discussion. The way Kyungsoo looks at Jongdae, it’s like he is looking down at him. It maddens Chanyeol how Kyungsoo is the person Jongdae likes despite of all the bad treatments he gets. It makes Chanyeol even more mad is how Jongdae keeps on smiling after all the harsh comments Kyungsoo throws at him. Jongdae is really, the sunshine. It’s really admirable how he can look at everything positively.

Kyungsoo doesn’t lift his head as he nods once at Chanyeol’s word, as if he is avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze on him. “I’m sorry,” he replies quietly and quickly changes the position on the diode.

Chanyeol lets out a deep sigh as he runs his hand through his hair, shaking his head at Kyungsoo before he continues jotting down the readings for their circuit.

It is quiet for a while between them, the background noise of their other classmates who are discussing are unheard by both of them as they are too focused on their tasks. Chanyeol likes it this way, when it’s quiet so he won’t have to converse with Kyungsoo. He really doesn’t like feeling forced in doing stuffs, and in this case, talking to Kyungsoo.

“I like you...” Kyungsoo said, his head is turned to look at Chanyeol. The words are uttered very quietly that if not because the background noises are suddenly silent, Chanyeol won’t heard it.

This isn’t the first time Kyungsoo said stuff like this and Chanyeol is just mad frustrated about it. He always ignores it but this time, he wants to say something, anything.

“Yeah and I really hate you. Get back to work, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol’s tone was harsh as he said that. He doesn’t even look at Kyungsoo. He only saw how dejected Kyungsoo looks from his side view. Chanyeol feels mildly guilty about it but Kyungsoo deserves it anyway.

——

 

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW its short for the first chapter but!!! the second update will be a lot longer, I promise!!!
> 
> Tell me what yall think btw uwu


End file.
